


Loss Of A Broken Soul.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (2018)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Season 2 Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: The entirety of season 2 was just a dream. Hope wakes up in Malivore and desperate to see her friends. Little does she know, it wasn't like anything in her dreams.This was an alternate plot line going around on twitter so I decided to turn it into a short fic.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 29





	1. Nightmare On Hope Street

Hope's POV

I woke up with a throbbing pain, my head was aching and I felt the darkness around me. I looked around in panic, standing up, when I realized what the reality was.

"No… no..". I stuttered out. "It can't be." 

"Hello, Hope." Said a voice. I froze in my spot. And turned around.

"Clarke." I said as I gritted my teeth. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ah, well you see, you've been dreaming the entire time." Clarke smirked. "Everything was all a dream, you're still stuck in Malivore.." he told me.

"That's-" My voice hitched. "That's impossible. I escaped months ago!"

"Well, unfortunately for you, you didn't." Clarke said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Do you still want to escape?"

"Uh, duh." I replied with a click of my tongue. I did whatever I recalled doing in my dreams and found myself outside of Malivore. I sighed in relief. Then it hit me, "Josie, Landon, Lizzie." I said to myself. 

I made my way back to the school and went towards the gate. Dorian let me in when I lied about being a new student. I wandered around campus and headed towards the school. When I went inside, something caught my eye. It was a stand with a photo of Josie. Smiling with her eyes crinkled,and she was looking as beautiful as I remembered her. Then something else caught my eye.

_"In loving memory of Josette Lucas Saltzman"_

_2014 to 2030_


	2. Broken Hearts

Hope's POV

My breath shutterd heavily and I felt myself begin to hyperventilate. Josie was… dead? What the hell happened? Dr. Saltzman said my blood had cured her, so what the hell happened! I felt my body go numb. 

"No, this isn't real." I told myself. "Josie's not dead and this is all just one horrible, horrible nightmare, because when I open my eyes, this memorial stand won't be here, and my Josie Saltzman will be alive." 

I took a deep breath, shut my eyes tight and counted to three. "One.. two… three." I mumbled. And then I opened them. I gasped. It was _still_ there. This was a total nightmare! "No, no, no." 

"Who are you?" Said a voice. I turned around and saw Lizzie. 

"Uhm," I swallowed. "My name is Hope. I'm a witch."

"Okay?" Lizzie raised a brow, "my father never mentioned anybody named Hope. He would have told me and my…" she paused and I wanted to burst into tears then and there. "He would have told me." 

"Oh.." I said softly, "Right."

"Why were you looking at my sister's memorial? I know all of Josie's friends and I don't recall you." Lizzie told me. She wasn't angry, she was more curious. 

"Um." I fought back the tears. "She and I used to talk.. a little." 

_More like I was in love with your sister._ I so desperately wanted to say. _She was the love of my life._

"Oh.." Lizzie said quietly. "Okay.." 

"Yeah, um. I'm sorry for your loss." I said quietly.

"Everyone says they're sorry for my loss, and I appreciate their sympathy.." Lizzie said softly, "But the unfortunate thing is, sorrys won't bring my sister back." 

Tears welled up at the brink of my eyes and it was too hard to fight back, but I kept fighting because it was so hard. "Um.. can you tell me what happened?"

"Don't you know?" Lizzie asked, and I shook my head. "These triad people.. they shot my sister, and um.. we tried to cure her but she…" her voice trailed again and her breath shuttered. "She didn't make it." 

"Oh.." I said, and there went a pang in my heart. "Um, I wish I knew the words to say, but I don't." 

"It's okay." Lizzie said. "Nobody really does." She checked the time, "Well, um. I better head to bed. Tomorrow is Josie's funeral and I'll be giving her eulogy, so I need some rest.." she said softly. "You're welcome to come." She told me. "Since.. you know, you two talked." 

"Thank.. thank you." I mumbled. "Can you tell me where your dad's office is? I want to enroll here."

"Yeah," Lizzie replied. "It's right down the hall to your left."

"Thanks." I replied.

"The name's Lizzie, by the way." Lizzie said softly.

"Okay. Goodnight Lizzie." I said softly.

"Goodnight, Hope." 


End file.
